


Vai and Vi

by nightchandac



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Date, Sweet, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightchandac/pseuds/nightchandac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malavai Quinn gathers up the courage to ask his lord on a sort-of-date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vai and Vi

**Author's Note:**

> My new Sith Warrior is just so sweet and innocent (in all aspects aside from her sithiness), and I thought I'd write a cute little date night thing with her and Quinn.

Vette was out for the night, so Malavai Quinn decided it was his chance to make his move. Straightening his jacket, he went to the cargo bay where Viyanna was training. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her. It was like a dance. Every move was calculated, but natural and flowing into the next. The hum and swish of the silver and blue blade created an undulating rhythm and he found himself lost in it.

 

\-----

On the battlefield she became raw power, but in here she was simply pure. There was no thought of where her blade should move next or what the weak points were, no analysis of every enemy and ally in the area, how many more hits until she’s down or until this wave of enemies was subdued… No; in here, she could tap into the Force and trust it to move her where she needed to be. It was like dancing and she smiled, letting the Force move through her and around her and everything. Suddenly, she noticed she was no longer alone and nearly stumbled, landing on her ankle the wrong way. Deactivating her lightsaber, she sheepishly wiped her brow.

“Forgive me, my lord. I didn’t mean to intrude,” Quinn said from the doorway.

She shook her head, loose strands of hair sticking to her sweaty face. “No worries, Captain. What can I do for you?”

He cleared his throat and squared his shoulders. “Right. I was wondering if…I was hoping you’d join me in a little while to watch a holovid....my lord,” he added quickly to the end. Redness flared across his face and ears, spreading down his neck.

Viyanna smiled wide, barely able to hide her surprise. “I’d love that, Quinn. Half hour?” she asked, patting his chest as she walked past.

He nodded and watched her walk to her room. “Perfect,” he whispered.

 

\-----

Quinn paced in the crew quarters. What was he thinking? A night alone with Viyanna…on the couch…together. He shook his head. He hadn’t planned enough for this. She’d actually agreed! He could never really get a good read on her or her feelings towards him. His experience with Sith was limited, but what he’d learned is that non-Sith become their playthings. However, everything he’d witnessed of Viyanna—on and off the battlefield—was contradictory. She kept him on his toes, that was for certain. He had silently hoped they were getting closer, knowing in his mind that it was completely inappropriate to think that way, but knowing in his heart he wanted nothing more than to get closer. He huffed in frustration. He would just have to face tonight and take whatever happened.

 

\----

As Viyanna showered, her heart fluttered. Finally! She was never certain about Quinn and couldn’t get a read on his feelings as though he had them all locked away in a safe. She would never make a move on him, knowing he’d be uncomfortable with the display. She despised the thought that he probably thought she had done that with other people, just for show.

Sure, she was Sith, but only in title. She hated being Sith and being associated with the stereotypes and assumptions that went along with it. Sith were known as manipulators and betrayers…she wanted nothing to do with that. It pained her that Quinn thought he had to be so guarded around her.

She dried off and changed into a soft cotton tank top and shorts, pulling her hair back into a braid that came to a rest between her shoulders. She put on a little makeup—nothing too fancy—and checked herself over in the mirror. Satisfied the nervousness she felt did not show, she left her room and made her way to the lounge.

She found Quinn setting everything up, himself in a t-shirt and long sweatpants. She admired the view as she settled into her customary spot on the couch. He was very well-muscled and the way his shirt clung to him brought thoughts to her mind that she tried to push down.

 

\----

He could feel her looking him over, somewhat unnerved but mostly thrilled. He worked to put the holo in, fingers fumbling nervously over the casing.

When he turned, he found himself admiring every new detail about her. He had never seen her in such relaxing attire, nor had he seen her with any other hair style. It was a strange feeling of intimacy, seeing his lord so…un-lordly. She normally had armor and fierce make-up, her hair styled perfectly and elegantly… Now, though, she looked…human. He smiled.

He settled into his own spot and started the holovid. She scooted closer to him and his heart leapt excitedly. Admittedly, he was inexperienced in the area of romance, but sometimes things just came naturally. He moved his arm to wrap around her and she snuggled closer, resting her head on his chest. He took in the scent of her freshly-washed hair, the sweet scent of lavender and honey bringing him a sense of peace and relaxation he didn’t know he needed.

 

\-----

When the film ended, neither of them moved. They sat quietly in the glow of the menu screen, just enjoying each other’s company. Viyanna was surprised at Quinn’s choice of holo, but together they commented and made jokes about the clichés. Quinn analyzed everything wrong with the good guys’ battle plans, and Viyanna had joked about the armor the women wore, earning a genuine laugh from Quinn. She immediately wanted to hear it again.

“That was fun, Quinn. We should do that more often,” she said quietly.

He simply hummed in response. When she looked up at him, she stifled a giggle. His head had fallen back, his expression completely peaceful. He was asleep.

“Quinn? Earth to Quinn?” Another simple hum. Viyanna decided to have some fun.

“Malavai, dearest, it’s time to wake up,” she said gently, adding a motherly tone to her voice.

“Five more minutes, mother…” he replied quietly. Viyanna covered her mouth, holding back laughter. She wasn’t sure it would work, but it was working better than expected. If only she could record this.

“Quinny, you’re going to be late for school.” She had moved from under his arm and was now kneeling on the couch next to him, eagerly awaiting his response. As much as she knew it was mean, it was a relief to see him relaxed and uncalculating and, well, she hadn’t had fun in a while.

Another hum. She was disappointed. Maybe if she changed tactics…

As she took a breath to speak again, he started and she snapped her mouth shut, afraid he was waking up. He relaxed again and sighed. She let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Quinn, you left this place a mess. I’m very disappointed in you,” she said, again taking the motherly tone.

He whimpered. “Sorry, mother. I’ll clean up right away,” he replied.

She immediately felt bad for playing with his mind. “Malavai, get up,” she ordered.

He started again, sitting upright. “Yes, mother!” he replied automatically and Viyanna rolled back in laughter.

He stared at the floor, a horrified expression in his eyes and her favorite shade of red returning to his face and ears. “I am so sorry, my lord. I…I don’t know what happened.”

Trying to recompose herself, Viyanna sat upright on the couch again. She rested a hand on his shoulder, still smiling and biting back laughter. “No worries, Quinn. You were sleep-talking.”

He stared at her in horror. “I was?”

Her smile grew sheepish. “Well, I wasn’t helping…”

He looked back at the floor, embarrassed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Relax, Quinn. It was nice to see you unwind. You’re cute when you’re asleep,” she replied, consoling him and resting her chin on his shoulder.

He looked over at her and smiled. “I’m glad you think so, my lord.”

She sighed. “And you can stop with the ‘my lord’ stuff. When we’re off-duty I’m just Viyanna. Or Vi if you’re feeling brave.”

He nodded, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers. “As you say, Vi.”

She pulled back, a sly smile gracing her lips. “Oh, my. We _are_ feeling brave tonight, aren’t we?”

He inched closer. “We certainly are,” he replied and quickly planted a kiss on her cheek.

She could feel his nervousness through the Force, but it only heightened her own. She blushed as he quickly pulled back, tensing his shoulders. It was now or never, she decided.

In one smooth motion she slipped onto his lap and kissed him firmly, letting the fire she felt pour through the Force.

He sighed as they parted, his hands firmly planted on her hips. He looked up into her eyes, blue meeting blue.

 

\-----

As they stood in the crew quarters, holding each other, Quinn knew tonight was definitely the right choice. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

She broke free of his embrace and sat on his bunk. Curious, he sat next to her. “What is it?”

She shook her head, blonde strands of hair falling out of her braid. “This night was…” she paused and he swallowed hard, fearing he’d made a serious error in his analysis of the night. “This night was perfect,” she finished and he sighed in relief. She looked over at him quizzically.

“I agree with that whole-heartedly,” he responded. “I was afraid I’d misjudged…but I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

She smiled at him. “You? Misjudge something?” she mocked.

“Seeing as I made no errors in my assessment of the evening, I should say all is right in the galaxy,” he replied, a sly smile of his own beaming at her.

She laughed. “Yes, yes it is.”

He kissed her again, deeply and passionately. He felt her get swept up in it and she moaned, pulling him closer and intertwining her fingers in his hair.

“Here?” she asked breathlessly.

“Here,” he replied. He heard the door slide shut and the lights went out.

 

\-----

Viyanna woke slowly, wrapped in a thin sheet, clinging to a strong arm. She sighed, a smile spreading across her face. Quinn had begun to stir as well. It was only when she tried to roll over to face him that she realized they were both crammed into his small bunk. She accidently rammed her elbow into his stomach and he woke fully with an “oof!” She chuckled to herself.

He rolled over to sit at the edge of his bunk and as she moved to do the same, the door slid open and they both froze.

“Hey, Captain Sleepyhead, you seen Viyanna? She’s not in—” Vette stopped in her tracks. All color drained from her blue face. She stared in shock as both Quinn and Viyanna tried to cover themselves with the same thin sheet. “I… _how??_ ” she nearly shouted. “How did you… _in here??_ ”

Viyanna watched as Quinn turned every shade of pink and red and she felt the heat spread across her own face. Vette quickly turned and shut the door on her way out. Viyanna and Quinn sat in horrified silence for several minutes when Vi decided it was time for her to leave. “I should go…”

Quinn, still red, nodded curtly and watched as she wrapped herself in his sheet, grabbed her clothes from the various places they had been strewn around the room. “It was nice…Viyanna,” he said quietly.

“Yeah…it was. Thanks,” she said and let the door close once again, leaving Malavai in peace.


End file.
